Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC/Lau the G
Brocc (base) Dialogue: To Goku: Brocc- "Come on, Kakarot!" (Victory) Brocc- "A low-class Saiyan can't beat me!" (Defeat) Brocc- "Darn, you lucky punk..." To Other Saiyans besides Goku and Vegeta: Brocc- "A fellow Saiyan, huh? Let's do this." (Vctory) Brocc- "I'm pretty tough you know!" (Defeat) Brocc- "Heh, you're pretty tough..." To Vegeta: Brocc- "I don't care if you are my prince, you're going down!" (Victory) Brocc- "So this is the power of the prince? How pathetic!" (Defeat) Brocc- "You're not bad." To King Vegeta: Brocc- "I-It's King Vegeta!" (Victory) Brocc- "Even if you are my king doesn't make you better than me!" (Defeat) Brocc- "This is the king's power..." To Larek: Brocc- It's been a while, Larek, let's do this!" (Victory) Brocc- I guess I'm the better warrior. (Defeat) Brocc- "You've won this time..." To King Blank: Brocc- "You're a King? Your title won't save you from this battle!" (Victory) Brocc- "I knew you couldn't win! (Defeat) Brocc- "I refuse to believe this!" To The Benefactor: Brocc- "Hey you! What's with that hood? I like to the faces of opponents I defeat!" (Victory) Brocc- "Looks like I won!" (Defeat) Brocc- "Looks like you hava a lot of power under that hood..." To Bennac: Brocc- "You're a hybrid, huh? Well, let me show you the power of a full-blooded Saiyan!" (Victory) Brocc- "You thought you could beat me?" (Defeat) Brocc- "I guess hybrids are capable of beating full breeds..." To Xiros Brocc- "What kind of freak of nature are you?!" (Victory) Brocc- "I'm a weakling?! That's why you're the one on the ground!" (Defeat) Brocc- "Darn you, you monster!" To Others: Brocc -"Wanna go?" 45% chance Brocc - "You think you can beat me? Well time to go to the next world!" 30% chance Brocc - "Time to die!" 25% chance (Victory) Brocc - "You shoulda known you were gonna lose!" (Defeat) Brocc- "Eh, impossible..." In-game taunts: Brocc- "Not bad!" Brocc- "I'm excited! You make my Saiyan blood boil!" Costumes Costume 1: Light Brown short sleeved-shirt. Navy blue pants, black gloves with no finger-tips. Black Trunks-stye boots. Costume 2: Blue and black Saiyan armour, navy blue short-sleeved under shirt. Blue and black armoured gloves, similar to Nappa's. Long navy blue pants, black boots with blue tips. Costume 3: Previous costume, but without the armour. Wears the shirt, pants, shoes, gloves, and boots. Super Attacks Attack 1: Spiraling Blast- A fast blue blast that sins to give it more power Attack 2: Spiraling Blast Barrage- A Spiraling Blast that seperates into a volley Attack 3: Brocc Combo- A powerful combination of punches and kicks used against Goku. It is finished off by a powerful Spiraling Blast in the back. Attack 4: Super shield Wave- Brocc uses this technique as an explosive wave. Ultimate Attack Bullet Rain- A large blue ball that splits into several small energy balls to catch the enemy off-guard Special Attack Super Shield-Charges a small shield that acts as a defensive move and an offensive move Defense Block- Brocc uses his right arm to block Instant Transmission-Brocc uses this to quickly dodge attacks Speed Dodge: Brocc uses this to quickly dodge blows Counter: Brocc teleports behind the opponent and elbows them away Movement Flight- Brocc (Super Saiyan) Dailogue: To Ledas: Brocc- "What? A Super Saiyan tolder?! Learn from your elders how to really fight!" (Victory) Brocc- "I don't care if you are a super elite I am too!" (Defeat) Brocc- "This kid has a lot of power..." To Goku: "Im a Super Saiyan, too!" (Victory) Brocc- "Too easy." (Defeat) Brocc- "You're kidding me!" To Other Saiyans besides Goku and Vegeta: Brocc- "Come on, Saiyan." (Vctory) Brocc- "I'm a Super Saiyan, you can't beat me." (Defeat) Brocc- "No..." To Vegeta: Brocc- "Remember me Vegeta?" (Victory) Brocc- "So you've gotten only THIS much stronger?" (Defeat) Brocc- "Hehe I knew you were strong." To King Vegeta: Brocc- "I won't bow down to you!" (Victory) Brocc- "Piece of cake." (Defeat) Brocc- "The King has beat me..." To Larek: Brocc- "Larek, let's go." (Victory) Brocc- "I must be stronger." (Defeat) Brocc- "Alright, you won this one..." To King Blank: Brocc- "So, "king", ready to go?" (Victory) Brocc- *Spits* "Please. How pathetic." (Defeat) Brocc- "What?!" To The Benefactor: Brocc- "You must be strong. Bring it!" (Victory) Brocc- "That was fun." (Defeat) Brocc- "NO!!!" To Bennac: Brocc- "Let's go!" (Victory) Brocc- "I knew you were just a puny hybrid" (Defeat) Brocc- "Is this a joke?!" To Xiros Brocc- "Come on, freak!" (Victory) Brocc- "Well....." (Defeat) Brocc- "Grah! No!" To Others: Brocc -"Let's go." 45% chance Brocc - "Let's fight!!" 30% chance Brocc - "Ready?" 25% chance (Victory) Brocc - "I'm a SUPER SAIYAN!" (Defeat) Brocc- "What???" In-game taunts: Brocc- "Come on!!!" (Charges while doing this) Brocc- "This is battle! I love it!" Costumes Costume 1: Light Brown short sleeved-shirt. Navy blue pants, black gloves with no finger-tips. Black Trunks-stye boots. Costume 2: Blue and black Saiyan armour, navy blue short-sleeved under shirt. Blue and black armoured gloves, similar to Nappa's. Long navy blue pants, black boots with blue tips. Costume 3: Previous costume, but without the armour. Wears the shirt, pants, shoes, gloves, and boots. Super Attacks Attack 1: Spiraling Blast- A fast blue blast that sins to give it more power Attack 2: Dual Spiraling Blast- Two Spiraling Blasts fired from both hands Attack 3: Deadly Wave- A blue energy wave. It's not deadly like the name says, but it is a blast fired at point-blank range. It can catch an enemy off-guard and can cause some damage. Attack 4: Super shield Wave- Brocc uses this technique as an explosive wave. Ultimate Attack Bullet Rain- A large yellow ball that splits into several small energy balls to catch the enemy off-guard Special Attack Super Shield-Charges a small shield that acts as a defensive move and an offensive move Defense Block- Brocc uses his right arm to block Instant Transmission-Brocc uses this to quickly dodge attacks Speed Dodge: Brocc uses this to quickly dodge blows Counter: Brocc teleports behind the opponent and elbows them away Movement Flight- Brocc (Super Saiyan 2) Brocc (Super Saiyan 3) Breach Bio: The Metamorian Fusion of a pure blood Saiyan, Brocc and a half blood Saiyan, Preach. Species: 3/4 Saiyan and 1/4 Human fusion Character Type: Average Dialouge: 'To Preach and Brocc:' Breach - "Did something weird just happen?" (Victory) Breach - "I knew this was going to be easy (Defeat) Breach- "How can a fusee beat the fusion?!" To Gogeta, Gotenks, and Vegito: Breach- "I'll prove that I'm the best fusion!" (Victory) Breach- "Heh, guess I was right." (Defeat) Breach- "Impossible! I am the strongest fusion there is!" To Saiyans Breach- "A Saiyan? Interesting." (Victory) Breach- "Too easy!" (Defeat) Breach- "No way!" To Others Breach- "I'll show you power." 35% chance Breach- "This should be fun" 30% chance Breach- "I'll finish this quickly." 25% chance In-game taunts: Breach- Let's finish this. Breach- Well this is fun! Costumes Costume 1: Fusion outfit. Black vest with red pads, white pants, and light green shoe wraps and sash. Costume 2: Fusion outfit. White vest with blue pads, white pants, and black shoe wraps and sash. Attack 1: Spiraling Blast- A fast blue blast that sins to give it more power. Attack 2: Super Kamehameha: A powered variant of Kamehameha. Attack 3: Super Shield Wave- Breach uses a Super Shield as an explosive wave. Attack 4: Final Flash- A yellow ki attack that is fired by the persons hand. Ultimate Attack Bullet Rain- A large blue ball that splits into several small energy balls to catch the enemy off-guard Special Attack Ki Palm- Breach gathers ki in his palm then fires it at the opponent Defense Block- Breach uses both arms to block Instant Transmission-Breach uses this to quickly dodge attacks Speed Dodge: Breach uses this to quickly dodge blows Counter: Breach teleports behind the opponent and elbows them away Breach (Super Saiyan) Dialouge: 'To Preach and Brocc:' Breach - "Come on Fusee! (Victory) Breach - "the outcome was futile." (Defeat) Breach- "You're kidding!" To Gogeta, Gotenks, and Vegito: Breach- "Let me show you this fusion's power." (Victory) Breach- "That was fun." (Defeat) Breach- "No way! I can't believe this!" To Saiyans Breach- "Come on Saiyan, bow down to the king! Haha!' (Victory) Breach- "Pitiful" (Defeat) Breach- "This must be a fluke!" To Others Breach- "Be prepared." 35% chance Breach- "I won't hold back!" 30% chance Breach- "Let's have a fair fight." 25% chance In-game taunts: Breach- I feel fired up! Breach- Come on! Costumes Costume 1: Fusion outfit. Black vest with red pads, white pants, and light green shoe wraps and sash. Costume 2: Fusion outfit. White vest with blue pads, white pants, and black shoe wraps and sash. Attack 1: Spiraling Blast Barrage- A rapid fire version of the Spiraling Blast. It is simply a Spiraling Blast separated into a volley, so it takes as much damage as a Spiraling Blast. Attack 2: Super Kamehameha: A powered variant of Kamehameha. Attack 3: Destruction Combination- A combination of punches and kicks. It is finished off with an upside-down kick, followed by an upside-down golden blast. Attack 4: Spring Blast - Breach would put his finger around the ground and a yellow blast would fly up. Ultimate Attack Super Stealth Bomber '- A powered variant of the Stealth Bomber Special Attack Ki Palm- Breach gathers ki in his palm then fires it at the opponent Defense Block- Breach uses both arms to block Instant Transmission-Breach uses this to quickly dodge attacks Speed Dodge: Breach uses this to quickly dodge blows Breach (Super Saiyan 2) Dialouge: 'To Preach and Brocc: Breach - "Let's do this, fusee" (Victory) Breach - "It was obvious from te beginning who'd win." (Defeat) Breach- "This can't be real!" To Gogeta, Gotenks, and Vegito: Breach- "I am the strongest fusion, and this is why." (Victory) Breach- "Great battle!" (Defeat) Breach- "Impossible....." To Saiyans Breach- "Let's go, fellow Saiyan warrior." (Victory) Breach- "I bet you knew it was futile. But I respect you for trying." (Defeat) Breach- "No......" To Others Breach- "I am a Super Saiyan 2 Fusion, so don't expect this to be easy." 35% chance Breach- "Come on." 30% chance Breach- "let's do this!" 25% chance In-game taunts: Breach- This is great. Breach- Come at me! Costumes Costume 1: Fusion outfit. Black vest with red pads, white pants, and light green shoe wraps and sash. Costume 2: Fusion outfit. White vest with blue pads, white pants, and black shoe wraps and sash. Attack 1: Dual Spiraling Blast- Two Spiraling Blasts fired from both hands. Attack 2: Super Kamehameha: A powered variant of Kamehameha. Attack 3: Deadly Combination- A combination of punches and kicks used by Breach. After the combo, Breach kicks the opponent in the air and the opponent lands on Breach's hand. Then he fires a large golden blast, inflicting a good amount of damage. Attack 4: Lightning Control- Using his Super Saiyan 2 electricity, Breach makes a lightning bolt that shocks the enemy. Unlike Brocc, whose lightning control only stuns the enemy, Breach's can cause severe damage since it's like a lightning bolt. Ultimate Attack Spiraling Bomber- Breach's signature attack. It is a combination of Super Stealth Bomber and Spiraling Blast. Breach makes a Super Stealth Bomber, then brings it to his side and charges a Spiraling Blast. It turns into a blast. The blast is orange and the spirals are blue. Special Attack Ki Palm- Breach gathers ki in his palm then fires it at the opponent Defense Block- Breach uses both arms to block Instant Transmission-Breach uses this to quickly dodge attacks Speed Dodge: Breach uses this to quickly dodge blows King Zin King Zin (Demon Mode) King Zin (Ultimate Demon Mode) I'll edit this later Category:Lau the G Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Downloadable Content Category:Games